


Brooklynn Nine Nine & Pitch Perfect Crossover "Halloween Heist"

by ak47_and_britt



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47_and_britt/pseuds/ak47_and_britt
Summary: The Bella's have a Halloween Heist every year on Halloween. Such Heists always include a particular item that one (or a team) of the Bella's must win and have on their person by midnight, to be named the greatest singer/genius. This year Fat Amy has the say in the rules of the match (because she won last year).
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Brooklynn Nine Nine & Pitch Perfect Crossover "Halloween Heist"

“Alright Pitches tonight is the night for the Halloween Heist!” Fat Amy roared triumphantly. She was a raging ball of excitement, and no one could blame her, she was still riding out her high from last year’s win. The item for last year was Beca’s headphones, which Amy, by happy coinsidence, managed to snag ten minutes before the clock struck midnight. Of course, she got help from the Trebels to create some mass distraction, but still. 

Ever since this thing started two years ago, the Bellas couldn’t understand how Lilly has yet to win a Heist, because she has definitely been involved in assain related business, or so all the Bellas swear. 

What was their item in question going to be this year? It was up to Amy to decide, which slightly scared Beca, knowing how crazy her Australian friend could be. “Okay…. how about, the yellow cup that is basically Chloe’s third arm?” Chloe squeaked, the said yellow cup being clutched in her hand at that very moment, which only grew tighter. Stacie giggled, throwing a look at Beca, knowing that Chloe possibly loved the cup more than her girlfriend, “it symbolised their love” Chloe always said. 

After a few moments of silence, Beca gently nudged Chloe, who reluctantly handed her cup over to Amy. “We better win that cup back pronto Becs!” Chloe whispered harshly, her face twisting in a pained look of fear. Beca just tutted, her girlfriend was so dramatic. 

“Oh, and since I won last year and basically am in charge of all the rules, the love birds cannot team up this year.” Amy said proudly, and added a bow at the end as though to seal her statement off. Beca groaned and looked quickly over at Chloe who was shaking her head viciously. 

“Come one Amy! That’s not fair!” Chloe protested, throwing a tantrum strangely similar to that of a toddler. “Ah, Ah, Ah, I believe it was the great Aubrey Posen that once said, I’ve got the pitch pipe, so we do as I say, of course in this case it’s not the pitch pipe, but it’s still true!” Amy said, finger quoting Aubrey’s own quote from two years ago. 

“I prefer hearing someone quote Aubrey rather than her Dad,” was muttered by CR, but most people looked past it, apart from Aubrey, who gasped, looking offended. 

“Okay,” Fat Amy continued, “the teams are: me and Beca, Chloe and Aubrey, Flo and CR, Ashley and Jessica, and Emily and Lilly along with Stacie!” Fat Amy looked happy with her team selection, grinning madly at them all, they knew she had something planned. “You guys know the drill, whoever has the yellow cup by midnight is the world’s greatest singer/genius! We’ll start with the cup locked in the haunted basement.” 

CHLOE’S POV:

“Bree, I really need us to win that cup back as soon as possible, you know it’s important to me,” Chloe moaned to her best friend. Aubrey gave her a sympathetic look. 

“We’ll get it we just need a plan,” she said. They were sat in the kitchen by themselves, everyone going to separate rooms to talk and plan, they had 10 minutes until the Heist actually started. “Any bright ideas?” Aubrey added after she made some notes on paper before they all ended up in the bin. 

“Well Amy was silly putting us two together, we’re the smartest out if the group when we put our heads together.” Chloe said beaming, she knew that it was Aubreys and her own need to win that makes them a good team, but they can be smart when they really tried. 

“I have one or two ideas,” Aubrey smirked. 

BECA’S POV: 

Two hours into the Heist and Fat Amy and Beca had obtained the yellow cup. The only thing that was bad at this point was Beca’s terrible poker face, she couldn’t hide anything, yeah she was good at keeping her walls up in a serious, ‘get away from me’ manner. But with her friends that had broken down those walls, and in such a silly setting? Beca illuminated the proudness she was feeling from winning the cup so long ago. There was only 2 hours left of the game, she had a good feeling. 

“Hey Becs,” the voice purred at her. Chloe knew Beca would be the one guarding the cup, knowing that Amy’s attention span was extremely limited. “Hey Chlo,” Beca swallowed, Chloe was advancing on her in only a bath robe, from what she could tell. She sat on Beca’s lap. “What - what’re you doing, Chlo?” Beca stammered. 

“Oh, nothing, I just missed you,” Chloe hushed the words, speaking close to Beca’s ear and nipping at it. Beca’s head starts to spin, she doesn’t even remember where she is anymore. She grabs Chloe’s waist and groans. This was the signal Aubrey had waited for, if Beca moaned, she was pretty out of it, she assumed it was safe. 

Aubrey sneaks around the chair her best friend and her girlfriend was situated on, moving as quietly as she could. She began her search. Looking through boxes and draws until she found the cup under a loose bit of floorboard in Beca’s and Amy’s bedroom. Aubrey left the room silently and shoots Chloe a text telling her she’s got the cup. The vibration of Chloe’s phone in the robe pocket was her signal, she stops kissing Beca. “I have to go now, see you soon baby.” 

And just like that Chloe leaves Beca. 

STACIES POV: 

Okay so Amy put me with the minorities, Stacie thought, the people that everyone thinks won’t win because they don’t seem that interested. Well being under estimated is an advantage in this game. Lilly was like a ninja, Stacie had sent her to watch over Amy and Beca ages ago, and she felt confident. 

Turning, Stacie spots Lilly coming towards her, “what’s the news?” Stacie said Lilly could not leave her post unless there was some dramatic change in what was happening. 

“Chloe and Aubrey have the cup,” Lilly whispered, “and do you want to see my knife collection?” Stacie ignored the last part of Lilly’s information, eyebrows raising at this news, so Aubrey and Chloe had the cup, this was almost too easy! 

With only an hour left until midnight, Stacie had to come up with a plan; she sent Lilly to spy on Chloe and Aubrey and was left with an eager Emily. 

“What can I do Stacie?” She asked, jumping with energy so much that Stacie rolled her eyes. 

“No offence Legacy, but you’ve got the loudness of a baby elephant, maybe you should just sit this one out?” She tried to be polite about it, but Stacie was losing her cool, she really wanted a win this year. Emily looked upset, but nodded anyway, sitting on the sofa in the sitting room. 

CHLOES POV:

“I can’t believe we got away with that! Amy’s gunna be so mad,” Chloe chuckled as she looked proudly at the yellow cup. She walks over to the couch and slips it under once of the cushions careful not to sit there and crack it. 

“Yeah, I knew that would work, honestly Beca is still head over heels for you and she’s been with you for like ever,” Aubrey scrunches up her nose. They laugh about it, gleefully happy that they have the yellow cup in their possession. 

But then there’s a commotion outside, and in walk about 50 people all dressed the same. “What the - ?” 

“Who are you?!” Aubrey yells. The people don’t answer, the crowd has started moving around the room rythmatically, all in unison, all holding flyers for what? Chloe got a closer look, they were about sex education, some of the people even held condoms, this whole ideal was bizarre. They all wear caps, barely being about to see the peoples faces, it was making Chloe dizzy. 

Then they all disappear, out of the room and Aubrey and Chloe are left confused. “Oh my God, Chloe! Check the cup!” Aubrey screamed. Chloe does. 

“Shit, it’s not there Bree,” she mutters, feeling defeated. She cannot believe this has happened right in front of them. 

“Why were they sex education people?” Chloe asks confused. She looks at Aubrey.

“I reckon it was Beca and Fat Amy’s way of telling us they knew about our plan to get the cup off Beca earlier,” Aubrey scoffs a grimace at her face. They speculate about this for a few minuets, guessing who conducted such a plan. 

“Stacie!” They screamed at each other in unison. They run towards Stacies room who sits there smug as can be, and the clock hits 12. “Hello everyone,” Stacie says smugly as they all enter her room. 

Everyone is absolutely shocked, not thinking Stacie would win, Fat Amy is giving Beca some real dodgy looks round about now. Beca pretends she can’t see her. 

Stacie holds up the cup and Chloe laughs. “What’s so funny?” Stacie questions defensively. 

“That’s not the cup,” Chloe is fully laughing now, stuggling to keep it in. Everyone joins in on the laughter realising that Chloe is right, it’s not the cup.

Stacie turns red when she, too, realises and she’s disappointed that she hasn’t won again. “But then, who has it?” She questions looking around the room. 

“I do,” Emily comes forward, holding the real cup, and there’s a collective gasp. “What the fuck legacy?” Fat Amy says, completely shocked by Emily and her bravado in this moment. 

Emily laughs nervously. She’s beyond happy, proving herself to the Bella’s she really feels like one of them. 

“When Stacie told me to sit it out, I began making a replica of the cup, it just made me want to win it myself. Stacie made a plan to get it from you guys and then I switched them once she got it, she didn’t realise because I was ‘on her team’ so I got away with it easily.” Emily concluded, smiling widely at everyone, and they all burst into cheers, Stacie apologising sheepishly for not including her. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that a none stupid plan was conducted by you Legacy,” Fat Amy deadpanned, not happy with giving up her title. “On three everyone, one, two, three!”

“Emily Junk is the world’s greatest singer/genius!” They all screamed together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can Send prompts to my Tumblr   
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ak47-and-britt


End file.
